Nico - List of Skills
List of Skills: * Chains of Hephaestus: A Skill that binds the target in chains from a Magic Circle that appears below the target’s body. It lasts for as long as the wielder wishes, and can bind nearly any monster. The unfortunate downside is that it only works if a marker is magically drawn onto the target’s body beforehand, and the weaker the monster is the easier it is to bind them, as well as the less it drains from the user. * Phantom Blades: 'Nico jumped into the air and spreads his arms, a large magic circle appearing behind it. From it, large blades that looked almost transparent are fired like machinegun fire. * '''Phantom/Fang Wave: '''A magic circle appears under his feet before Nico kicks like he’s kicking a football, sending a wave of plasma purple energy at his opponent. * '''Phantom Edge: '''A skill that coats Nico’s weapon in energy that releases itself as an explosive energy slash when the attack is complete. Can cause knockback effects for the Monsters and other foes hit by it. * '(Armour Reliant) Plasma Blast - his Plasma Cannons fire 2 larger-than-normal beams of said energy, constantly damaging the enemy for a few seconds before making a massive purple explosion. * (Armour Reliant) Gigga Blade - his Hidden Blades enlarged themselves from their simple spike like forms to the size and height of a broadsword’s, allowing him to deal additional Plasma Damage to his enemies. * (Armour Reliant) Plasmatic Overload - by releasing the limiters placed on the Armour’s Plasma Cells, making them run beyond those limits, Nico’s Plasma attacks are enhanced, at the cost of them not being able to be used at the end of the Skill, which was a total of 10 seconds at this point. The Specs said that the more he used it, the longer the duration and the quicker the recharge time. * Star God's Broken Shadow - When utilized, the practitioner's speed will instantaneously explode and become so quick that even the afterimages created by the movement will not have enough time to fade away. In fact, the 'afterimages' are just about indistinguishable from the original body, making it seem as if the user has been cloned while moving at breath-taking speeds. If the practitioner can achieve peak mastery of this skill, even if the opponents are over three to five levels higher than the user, they still wouldn't be able to easily defeat the wielder of the technique. Nico had developed this to the fifth stage, so he could make up to 5 afterimages which are nigh indistinguishable from the real him. When going to Lowee, Nico has mastered every stage, making him able to make up to 9 afterimages. * Great Way of the Buddha - A Sentient Skill which, when learned, sets the user up on a series of stages, there being 12 in total with their own conditions. Once those conditions are met, then the Skill remakes the user's entire body, amplifying their strengths and boosting their vitality. He was currently on the fourth Stage, which meant her had a striking force of over 50,000 kilos added onto him by the Skill. The restoration power that Great Way of the Buddha enables is a powerful concentration of the power of Heaven and Earth. Upon entering the Intermediate stage of The Great Way of the Buddha, not only is it capable of healing the cultivator, but it also allows one to heal others absurdly fast, albeit much more slowly than healing one's self. However, one must be incredibly familiar with the human body, as otherwise would cause the subject to be destroyed by the energy surge. After gaining control of his DPU form in Lastation, Nico develops new Skills that are reliant on his demonic energy to work. They are more powerful than his regular skills, however they take more energy for him to use, energy which could be used to power his DPU form. The Skills he has for demonic energy were as follows: * Demon Saw – Nico’s energy transforms any weapon he possesses into a massive sword, which appears as an energy construct in the form of a long pole with 6 saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. The hilt was that of a Katana but with no guard. Nico wings the Sword in a 360-degree arc before bringing it down to make a massive explosion, severely damaging all enemies around him. Area of Effect (AOE) Skill. * Hellgate Oblivion – '''Nico summons a large portal of orangish red demonic energy above him, which shoots out multiple arms made from magma and volcanic rock, which grab multiple enemies and bring them inside the portal, where they are burned alive. Area of Effect (AOE) Skill. * '''Abyss Break – Abyss Break forms a bow made from volcanic rock in his hands, which he draws the arrow at an enemy and shoots. The arrow will hit the enemy, and then it detonates, sending sharpened shrapnel made from volcanic rock to damage nearbybenemies. Area of Effect (AOE) Skill. * Demon Overdrive – In this Skill, Nico is enveloped in a fiery aura made of his demonic energy, which pushes his body beyond its limits while also making sure that it would not damage Nico’s body while active. Fusion with Heroic Spirit Okada Izou - During the fourth trial, the water trial, Nico had unknowingly caught the attention of the Heroic Spirit whom he had once defeated, Okada Izou. He'd performed a fusion between the two of them, turning them into two inter-connected entities upon seeing how bad of a swordsman he was, something Okada refused to allow one of his descendants (yeah, Nico apparently was descended from that guy, not really that surprising considering his nature as a killer) to suck with a sword so bad. Got retrained from the ground up by the guy, and whilst it hurt like a bitch, Nico could definitely admit that, thanks to it he managed to develop better swordsmanship, even adopted a few stances of the Manslayer Style Okada used. Essence Flame (Blue Lotus Geocentric flame) - An essence Flame which was formed from natural energies, one which Nico had found in the last trial. The Essence Flame he found being shaped like a Lotus, hence its name, but its power would not be losing out against something like his own chaotic Hellfire. Golden Crow flames (Bloodline and Record of the Burning World included) - An incomplete Bloodline of the Golden Crow which he had obtained during the third trial. This flame was considered one of the hottest flames ever made, as its strength allowed its original user the golden crow, to generate 9 suns to attack and destroy its enemies. Easily the most destructive flame out there, surpassing his Hellfire by a wide margin. He even managed to obtain a tome listing all the techniques he can learn to use these flames for, making this reward even better for him. Unfortunately, due to the infusion process he used, Nico couldn't completely merge with it, and thus he would have to spend time and effort in extremely hot situations in order to correct this mistake. By the time of the Lowee Arc, Nico managed to complete the bloodline and has started training in the tome's techniques. Deathgod Domain - an AOE Ability which affects a large radius around Nico once activated. To allies, it enhances their abilities, whereas it would also downgrade the enemy's ability, and as a side effect it has the 'blackening; which is an alternate form Nico takes whenever the Domain ability is activated. Although he's learned how to manifest it without the Domain as well. Avenger Package A series of activatable perks which focus on channelling anger from memories and experiences, to convert it into power for himself. Since he already had negative emotion sensing before, this would allow him to convert anger into power for his attacks, intensifying them. However, this package like its brethren the Berserker Package, have to be activated manually for them to work. The Perks are as follows: Memory Correction - Nico can replicate the feelings born from memories from his entire lifetime. Avenger - Nico's ability to draw in negative emotions to convert them into physical/magical power is much greater. Presence Detection - An ability with 10 kilometre's worth of range, Nico can detect anything through the earth, be it a person or even a waterfall Berserker Package A series of activatable perks which focus on improving his combat ability at a moment's notice, similar to a his DEMONIC OVERDRIVE Skill. These perks are as follows: Berserk - A combination of the perks Mad Enhancement and Bravery that negate mental effects like confusion, pressure and fascination, with the added bonus of increasing melee effectiveness. Magical resistance - Only ADVANCED magics can affect Nico with this perk, anything lower than this Skill can repel will be dispersed upon contact with a sixth sense measuring the magic attack's effectiveness. Aptitude for Slaughter (tools) - Greater ability to kill humanoid opponents with whatever he had available on him. Golden Crow Legacy Having inherited the blood of the Golden Crow, as well as gained its Tome the Record of the Burning World, Nico has had to spend a serious amount of time slowly but surely refining the blood after sloppily ingesting it into himself. However, he manages to do so and becomes able to fully utilize the Golden Crow flames which are said to be geared solely for destruction. The Tome that came with the blood also detailed a series of stages which, when reached, allow him to use a series of techniques in battle. So far, they are: Burning Sun Rupture – This one took the form of a burning ball of flames, not even three meters big. This would be enough for anyone, even seasoned veterans to see it as less dangerous than it actually was, however much like Nico’s human appearance, sinister power lay underneath. Whenever this Fireball came into contact with anything, it would then INSTANTLY expand explosively in order to create an AOE effect. This AOE effect had been recorded to be so vast that it burned everything in a fifty meters radius… Raging Fire Rupture – This technique had a similar effect to the previous one in terms of forming a condensed Fireball and then instant expansion into a large AOE effect, however the flames got even more condensed with this one, and the user can control the radius without losing the power. If this wasn’t enough of a pro for using tis Technique since Nico could limit the amount of destruction he could cause, but then there’s the fact that both this one and the previous technique were capable of being imbued into weapons for a while to create a powerful burning sword style, much similar to whenever he’d infuse Soul Edge with his Hellfire. Golden Annihilation – This Technique is one where the user concentrates the fire in a single line, it is a fast attack, easy to use when mastered, and the penetrative power is amongst the very best out there, resembling the thrust of a Spear.